


Stressed

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: After having an extremely stressful day, Peter cheers up his girlfriend in the sweetest way possible.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191953
Kudos: 6





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> #18 - "Here, take my jacket."
> 
> #28 - "Don't cry."

You had had the worst day and all you wanted was to be held by your loving boyfriend, Peter. Luckily for you, the two of you had a date planned. He had sent you the address, and now you were cycling to the location while tears ran down your cheeks.

You saw Peter immediately. He's standing in front of a pickup truck. Dropping your bike in the grass, you run over to him and wrap your arms around him.

He's taken aback at first, but he holds you nonetheless. He knows how bad these past few weeks have been for you, that's why he wanted to do this for you.

"Don't cry," He whispers into your hair. He takes your hand and brings you to the back of the truck, where you see multiple pillows and blankets laid out, along with (Your Pizza Hut order) and the giant cookie. "I organized this because I thought it would cheer you up."

"Thanks, Peter. I really like it," You press a kiss to his cheek. You climb into the car and pick up a Fanta, opening it and bringing it to your lips.

"Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." he drapes it over your shoulders, making you smile.

"Thanks Pete. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of you finish eating and watch the stars, seeing one fall. "Make a wish, Y/N." And you do.


End file.
